


Adopting Family

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Families of Choice, Multi, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles always wanted a large family. He sets out to prove Family is more than just a blood connection.





	Adopting Family

There were several things that Stiles was proud of. His grades, his ability to stand up to bullies (including teachers), his grasp on his ADHD, and his chosen family.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his dad and was willing to die to protect him, but a family of two left a lot of room for additions.

Scott, was his brother from another mother. He was there for him through thick and thin. Even when he was a self-centered prick, he was there for him.

Allison was his horrifying sister-in-law, who could probably kill him with a look. There had been several times which he had to check his pulse since she had gotten pregnant. He was looking forward to being an uncle.

Lydia, his beautiful rival and beloved twin sister. (No, it didn't matter that they were born on different days. It was their intelligence and wit that made them twins. Well, that and their ability to create some truly devious plans.)

Boyd was the big brother to them all. Sometimes scary, but always there when you needed him.

Erica was... umm, Erica was a girl who scared him. He had never adopted her into his familial circle, which is a good thing. Because, Boyd had been hinting at popping the question. So she might be his future sister-in-law. Scary thought.

He wasn't sure where he put Isaac on his family tree. Sometimes, he was the annoying baby brother, other times he was a son. He was full of light and love and Stiles felt the need to protect him.

He had tried (and failed) to adopt a number of the Hale family.

The only ones of the Hales he had successfully adopted was Malia (as a cousin) and Peter, who made an excellent creepy uncle.

Laura was on the ropes, as she was courting Lydia. Stiles would just grin at her, which always caused her to roll her eyes.

"One of theses days, she is going to punch you," a familiar voice informed him.

Stiles grinned at the older boy. "Or, she will accept my overtures of familial love and give me a hug. I bet she gives awesome hugs."

"She'll squeeze you until your eyes pop out."

"Cora, my flaming rose. How are you today? Any new boyfriend or girlfriend that I can grill with Derek's help?"

Cora rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "Would you please, just tell him? It will save us all a world of heartache and headache? I know mom thinks this is cute, but I am fixing to need to purchase stock in Johnson & Johnson with how much Tylenol I buy for my headaches."

"Tell me what? Cora, do you need to see a doctor? Have you already seen one and have a brain tumor? Please, tell me you are not dying," he rattled as he grabbed her arms and stared in her eyes.

Cora shrugged off his grip easily. "Tell him, Derek. He's getting his feels all over me. Mom! Make Derek tell Stiles," she begged as she marched back in the house.

"What's wrong? You guys are kind of freaking me out here."

"Well, I am a werewolf," Derek started.

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, I know that. I was the one to come to the Hale family when Scott was bitten by the rogue alpha. Please, tell me that is not your big secret. Because, I hate to break it to you, but even my dad knows about werewolves."

Derek sighed and shook his head, "No, what Cora wants me to explain is about werewolves and mates."

"Your mom already told us that you mate for life. That was why Scott went nuts when Allison left him and went to France for a year. Also, that was why she got sick. They had sealed the bond. It is kind of sweet and creepy," Stiles informed him with a small wistful smile.

"No, I mean, yes, that was why Scott got angry, but Cora wanted me to tell you that I found _my_ mate."

"Oh man, that is awesome. What's her name? Have you introduced her to the pack yet? What does your mom think?"

"My mother thinks that my wolf is off his rocker, but she approves of _him._ "

"Him? Your mate is a man? I didn't know you were gay. Hey, I am totally cool with that. You remember Danny? Well, he finally asked Jackson to marry him and asked me to be his best man. So, I am totally cool with you being a gay werewolf. After all, sometimes we can't choose who we love."

"Fuck it," Derek said before pulling Stiles in for a deep kiss. Hoping and praying that this would finally get the message across.

Stiles was dazed when Derek pulled away, but grinned. " _I'm your mate_?"

"Yeah," Derek whispered.

"How long have you been sitting on that news?"

"A few years," he confessed.

The younger man laughed at the news, mostly because he couldn't believe what a shit Derek had been. "Years, you have watched me _try_ to... Oh, you didn't. Please, tell me you have not been scaring away all the people I have been dating."

Derek blushed and looked to the ground. "I told you he would find out sooner or later. He's over here all the time trying to adopt us. If you had stepped up and claimed your mate from the start," Laura started.

"Until you are willing to tell Lydia that she is your mate, keep your mouth shut," he warned.

"Derek, you have 4 months to woo me. If you fail, then you have to stop harassing my dates," Stiles informed him.

"Laura, you have the same amount of time. I was well on my way to over the moon, but just like Stiles, I do not like being lied to. Not even if it is a lie by omission. Now, I am going to take Stiles; and he and I are going to go have pizza. You two think of appropriate ways to grovel," Lydia warned.

Stiles smiled when the pair looked guilty between the two of them. They had forgotten that there was a standing midnight date between the 'twins'; when Lydia and Laura went out. Their mates would have to do something spectacular to pull themselves out of the proverbial dog house.

They all were looking forward to the next four months.

~Fin~


End file.
